Freaks of Nature
by Kino the Kinoko
Summary: When three new odd toons arrive at the Looniversity, what is bound to happen? Co-written with Nightshade the Treecko and Prince Bartholomew. Self-inserts, but no romances.
1. Chapter 1

_**Freaks of Nature**_

Written by

_Prince Bartholomew_

_Nightshade the Treecko_

_Kino the Kinoko_

Story Idea Started By

_Nightshade the Treecko_

_Kino the Kinoko_

Neither of us own Tiny Toons, nor do we own any of the characters in this story, except for ourselves.

* * *

-_Plink…plink…_-

A few students glanced out the windows of the classroom, some of them frowning slightly.

It was raining.

It was not unusual for it to rain, but something about the droplets falling from the heavens so suddenly made it seem odd. Was not the sun shining a few minutes ago? The sudden rain would certainly put a damper on the afternoon. How would the students go outside in this weather?

Well, the rain was still light. At least it was not a downpour. Not yet, at least. So it would not be a bad thing to go out…

-_Plink, plink…Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_-

A few of the students groaned. The light drizzle had become a ferocious downpour in so little time. How would they go outside now? Surely, they could catch pneumonia in the downpour within a few minutes. None of them had brought umbrellas or raincoats….

While none of the other students put more thought into the sudden downpour, there was one student who was trying to calculate the odds of a sunny morning suddenly turning into a heavy rain shower within a few minutes. There had not been any clouds in the sky, right? The conclusion was that the situation was not technically possible, but…

Since it _was_ raining heavily at the moment, it made the situation slightly possible now. The scientific explanation? Well, there were really no scientific reasons to explain what was happening…

Whatever. He should be focusing on the schoolwork. He could ponder more on the situation later.

Without another thought on the situation, he went back to his work.

* * *

Outside, a different type of toonster was making their way through the downpour, running as fast as they could towards the sanctity of the Looniversity. The rain was getting cold, even though it should not have had any effect on the toon. Soon, the toonster made it to the doors and went inside. Now out of the rain, it straightened up to its full height, which was around three feet. It appeared to be a gecko, and a weird one at that; its dark skin, two leafy tails, and dark crimson eyes made it look like it was not from around Acme Acres. 

The sound of a door opening caught its attention, causing it to turn around to see two new arrivals coming in from the rain.

One looked like it was supposed to be a superhero, from the way it was dressed; it had a mask that only went down halfway of its perfect circle head, a leotard, shorts, gloves, and boots, all of which were black in colour. The part of its head that was uncovered was pure white, which was a little creepy, and it did not appear to have a visible nose or ears. It had large white circles for eyes as well.

The other one was a mushroom, yet it had a human figure. Its body was pure white, including the cap, even though the cap had three grey spots on the top. Its head was shaped like a human's, yet it did not have a visible nose or ears. Its eyes were clear, yet they had a glimmer.

The mushroom looked at the gecko, then at the other toon.

"_Are you guys here to register for classes, too?"_

The oddly-dressed toon nodded, as did the gecko.

"_Let's go find the Principal's office, then."_

With that, the mushroom walked away from the doors and into the hallways, the gecko and the other toon following close behind.

Soon, they found it. The three toons entered the Principal's office, ready to register.

* * *

The other students soon found themselves glancing out of the windows again. The rain was still a heavy downpour. 

The rain _had_ to dissipate sometime soon. Despite school nowhere near ending for the day, the students did not want the rain to continue.

The one student who had been wondering about the sudden downpour found himself questioning the possibilities again. There was nothing to explain; there had been no clouds in the sky all morning, yet it started to rain and became a heavy rain shower. Maybe…

The classroom door suddenly opened and a messenger entered the room, quickly handing a sheet of paper to the teacher, and left, closing the door. The students looked at the teacher, who started to read the sheet.

"Well, class, it appears that there will be three new students attending the Looniversity."

Three new students? It was in the middle of the semester…why would they be joining now?

The other students began to murmur, some of it in confusion. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm sure that…"

The door opened again as three toons entered. The class went silent instantly as they saw the new students.

Not only did the new students look out of place, but they were shorter than average toon height.

One student muttered, "Freaks…"

No one else seemed to hear it, but the gecko's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You must be the new students."

The three toons nodded in unison at the teacher's statement.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The three new students looked at each other. Who would speak up first? The mushroom decided to introduce itself.

"_I'm Kino."_

The other students stared at the mushroom. Its voice sounded somewhat normal enough, even if it had a bit of a childish tone to it.

The teacher looked at the odd toon.

"And what's your name?"

The toon in question blinked, then spoke.

"_My name is Bartholomew."_

The other students stared at him. His voice was childish, but otherwise, he was fine. The mask covering half of his head was a little suspicious, though.

It was the gecko's turn. The teacher looked at the gecko.

"And you?"

The gecko's mouth did not move, but a strange voice was heard.

'_I am Nightshade.'_

The other students looked at the gecko in shock. Was this new toon a ventriloquist? Why did it choose not to speak normally?

The teacher did not seem fazed, though.

"Welcome, Kino, Bartholomew, and Nightshade. There are a few empty seats in the back."

They nodded, then walked down the rows of desks as the other students stared at them. The three new students ended up sitting next to each other, yet Nightshade also ended up sitting next to the same toonster who had been calculating the odds of the sudden rainfall.

Nightshade studied the toon. It was a coyote, and a grey one at that. It was wearing sneakers, but otherwise it did not have any articles of clothing.

The coyote looked interesting enough. The gecko decided to talk to the coyote after class.

Bartholomew was becoming more timid by the second. Some toons were still staring at him instead of focusing on their work. Why were they still staring? Maybe it was due to his mask. Or was it his large white circle eyes? He had no idea, but they were starting to intimidate him. It seemed like he would not be making any friends…

Kino, on the other hand, was ignoring the stares. The mushroom seemed to be doing a good job, too; it seemed to be unfazed by the judging eyes of the other students. Maybe it was used to the awkward stares. Or maybe the mushroom's mind was elsewhere.

When the bell rang, a strange, turquoise bird with a purple umbrella on its head popped out.

"Cuckoo, cuckoo! If you don't go to lunch, you're cuckoo!"

This startled the three new students, but the other students rushed out of the classroom, eager to get to the cafeteria. Only the coyote, Kino, Bartholomew, and Nightshade remained in the classroom before the three new toons realized what had happened.

The coyote seemed to be studying them with curiosity. Suddenly, the coyote held up a sign.

'What are you?'

Bartholomew seemed to be a little offended at the sudden question, but Kino spoke up first.

"_Err…that's a little personal, and a bit rude, but I'm a kinoko. Also known as a mushroom in this region."_

Kino raised an eyebrow, continuing.

"_And that's a weird way of communicating…"_

'_He must be a mute.'_

Bartholomew frowned slightly at this, but Kino nodded.

"_Alright. But what's your name?"_

'Calamity.'

Kino smiled.

"_Nice to meet you, Calamity. Want to be friends?"_

Calamity seemed a bit unsure at this question, but the smiles on Kino and Nightshade's faces convinced him otherwise.

'Sure.'

Kino laughed.

"_Thanks, Calamity. We really need a friend right now…since it seems that nobody really likes us."_

Calamity grinned.

'They'll get over it. C'mon, it's lunch time.'

The four of them walked out of the classroom and made their way to the cafeteria.

When they entered the cafeteria, the room suddenly got quiet. Judging eyes seemed to burn through the new students' souls, making both Bartholomew and Nightshade nervous and intimidated. Kino seemed to be ignoring the looks pretty well, though. Calamity seemed to be a little angry at this. Why was everyone being so rude?

One student called out, "What are you hiding under that mask?"

Suddenly, other students crowded around them, asking questions about Bartholomew's mask.

Bartholomew stayed silent, mostly out of fear. When the crowd realized that he was not going to answer, they pushed Nightshade, Kino, and Calamity away from him and started to tug on his mask. Bartholomew held on to his mask tightly, not wanting them to remove it.

Soon, the crowd shoved the other two new toons and Calamity further away as more and more hands reached out to tug on Bartholomew's mask. A few students tried to get the crowd to stop, but they continued pulling.

Nightshade, Kino, and Calamity tried pushing the crowd back so that they could defend the masked toon, but it seemed like they would not get through the mass of students.

It was then that Calamity sensed that something big was about to happen; the faint sound of electricity crackling through the air reached his ears, and he had a feeling of what would happen. He turned to Nightshade and Kino, holding up a sign to them.

'We have to get back!'

Kino and Nightshade looked at him, confused.

"_Are you nuts? They're going to tear off his mask!"_

'Trust me, I doubt that you want to be around when something bigger than that happens.'

The two new toons looked at each other before looking back at Calamity.

"_Ok, how far do we go?"_

The coyote pulled Nightshade and Kino quite a distance away before it happened.

A large amount of electricity shot out from Bartholomew, zapping everyone who had a grasp on his mask. After a few minutes, the electricity subsided, and the students who had been trying to pull off Bartholomew's mask fell over, shocked. The students who had not been trying to tear off his mask looked at the students on the floor, then back at Bartholomew. They backed away from him, freaked out by the stunt he just pulled.

"Wow…"

"Did you see that?"

"How did he do that?"

"Weird…"

Bartholomew ran back to Calamity, Nightshade, and Kino, obviously frightened at what just took place. He hid behind the three, intimidated by what the students had tried to do.

Kino frowned, muttering, _"Well, it looks like we won't get any friends now…"_

* * *

A stupid chapter, yes, but it's all we could come up with. If nobody likes this story, we'll delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Freaks of Nature**_

Written by

_Prince Bartholomew_

_Nightshade the Treecko_

_Kino the Kinoko_

Story Idea Started By

_Nightshade the Treecko_

_Kino the Kinoko_

Neither of us own Tiny Toons, nor do we own any of the characters in this story, except for ourselves.

* * *

Calamity, Nightshade, Kino, and Bartholomew rushed out of the cafeteria, not wanting to stick around when the zapped students regained consciousness. When they got pretty far away, they stopped running. 

Bartholomew moaned, _"I cannot believe it…I messed up…Now everyone thinks that I am a freak."_

Calamity started to reach out to comfort the depressed toon, but noticed that electricity was still crackling around him. Bartholomew sat down, bringing his legs up against his chest and held his head in his gloved hands.

"_I am a freak…"_

He began to rock back and forth, muttering, _"Not normal, not normal…"_

Nightshade put a hand on his shoulder, somehow unaffected by the remaining electricity.

'_Bartholomew, you are not a freak…'_

Bartholomew looked up at them, clearly at the point where he was fighting back tears.

"_You do not understand…I can wield electricity. I have an unlimited storage of electrical energy inside me…I cannot change that. In the cafeteria…I…I panicked, I did not know what to do…I did not want them to remove my mask…"_

Calamity held up a sign.

'So it was in self defense?'

Bartholomew nodded. Calamity looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Well, although it may be illogical, I find the fact that you can use electricity to be pretty cool.'

Bartholomew looked at the coyote in confusion.

"_Y-you think that wielding electricity is cool…?"_

Calamity and Nightshade nodded. Kino smiled.

"_I'd like to be able to use electricity like that."_

Bartholomew got to his feet, smiling somewhat.

"_Thank you. I will try to not go overboard on the zapping if they try to remove my mask again."_

'They might not try again; they know what you're capable of…You can defend yourself if you need to.'

"What are you doing out here?"

The four students turned around to see the turquoise bird with a purple umbrella on the top of its head standing a few feet away.

In a sing-song voice, it stated, "The lunch room is _that_ way!"

Bartholomew raised an eyebrow at this while Kino lowered both eyebrows, not amused. Calamity covered his face with one hand as if he was annoyed. Nightshade looked at the bird with curiosity.

'_Who is that?'_

Before Calamity could raise a sign, the bird laughed.

"Hello! I am Gogo Dodo, and that is all you need to know!"

This time, Bartholomew lowered both eyebrows, not amused. Nightshade's eyes narrowed.

'Gogo really is a dodo. He's the last one alive.'

Kino and Bartholomew nearly did a double take. A _real_ dodo? Nightshade smiled slightly.

'_Then you are a Raphus cucullatus.'_

Gogo laughed.

"I haven't heard of my own Genus in a _long_ time."

The dodo walked up to them, grinning a bit.

"So what brings you four out of the lunchroom?"

The four toons looked at each other nervously. What would they say? What _could_ they say?

'There was an accident in the cafeteria. We didn't want to make it worse.'

Gogo nodded.

"Yeah, many accidents occur in the cafeteria. Say…"

Gogo walked around the group, examining them.

"You three are new students, aren't you?"

The three toons nodded.

"Since you're new, would you guys like to hang out in Wackyland after school?"

"_What's 'Wackyland'?"_

The dodo grinned at Kino.

"Well, Wackyland is a place that defies logic of any kind. Self-control is prohibited there, too."

'_Defies logic? That sounds like a place worth studying…'_

"_No self-control…?"_

"_I'm sure it sounds like fun…"_

Gogo suddenly looked hopeful, "So you'll visit?"

The three new students looked at each other, then at Calamity, then at Gogo. Wackyland sounded like a lot of fun, but what about Calamity? If they went, where would he go? They could not abandon him…

Kino smiled, answering for all three of them, _"We'll go if Calamity goes."_

The dodo laughed as Calamity's jaw dropped slightly.

"Of course! The more, the merrier!"

Calamity was stunned. Were they serious? They really wanted him to go with them to Wackyland?

Gogo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You never gave me your names…"

"_Oh…I'm Kino."_

"_My name is Bartholomew…"_

'_I am Nightshade.'_

Gogo smiled, then gave Nightshade a map.

"Take this. It'll show you how to get to Wackyland."

Gogo pointed at a nearby clock.

"Lunchtime is almost over. You guys should start heading over to your next class. I'd better get going, too. Bye!"

A large hammer appeared out of nowhere, smashing down on the dodo and scaring the four toons out of their wits. The hammer disappeared, and Gogo was nowhere to be found. The four students just stared at the spot where Gogo had been seconds earlier. Calamity held up a sign.

'That was different.'

Kino frowned.

"_You mean that he does stuff like this often?"_

'He usually makes funny ways of leaving the room, but this one was out-of-place.'

As the other three started to discuss Gogo's funny ways of exiting, Bartholomew smiled to himself, muttering, _"We have made a new friend…"_

* * *

We need feedback on this story. We need to know if we can improve on anything.

Oh, and check out some of _Prince Bartholomew_'s stories in the _Tiny Toon Adventures_ section. He says that he needs more feedback on his stories to continue them.

_Nightshade the Treecko_ has good stories, too. Check out his/her stories.

Special Thanks to reviewers _dream0fmirrors_ and _acosta perez jose ramiro_! Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
